


[Podfic] Rough Landing

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Fuck, Dean hates flying.





	[Podfic] Rough Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126872) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



> Recorded for the vehicle crash square on my hc-bingo card.

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/byjbzzjrc1yo50t/Rough_Landing.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/36fgww6wvba01fx/Rough_Landing.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 9MB | 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:09:26 

  
---|---


End file.
